<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accident by Eternally_Exhausted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600696">Accident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted'>Eternally_Exhausted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The LEGO Movie (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny &amp; Bad Cop head to Cape Space to get some answers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny/Bad Cop (The LEGO Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They earned quite a few stares as they walked into the Space Corps HQ. A few of them were wary of the tall cop, but most were in awe of the astronaut dressed in blue that floated just a couple steps ahead of him. They’d gotten used to this- Benny was a worldwide hero, after all.</p><p>They’d barely made it to the receptionist’s desk before a chorus of “BENNY!” rose up, and he was nearly dog-piled by a group of four in suits of varying colors. Benny laughed at their enthusiasm. “Hey guys! Long time no see!” Bad Cop stood a few paces back, letting him greet his old crewmates and friends. They chattered excitedly for a couple minutes before one of the other astronauts- the one in red- noticed Bad Cop watching them and scowled in his direction.</p><p>“What’s <em>he</em> doing here?”</p><p>Benny blinked and turned to look at Bad Cop, then back to his friend, raising an eyebrow. “I dunno, Ken, being a supportive boyfriend?” ‘Ken’ spluttered at his blithe response.</p><p>“<em>Are you out of your mind?!</em> Have you forgotten what he did to us for <em>eight and a half years?!</em>”</p><p>“Nah, I haven’t forgotten,” Benny replied, his good cheer bordering on forced. “Play nice and you might find out how much of a teddy bear he actually is.”</p><p>“<em>Ben</em>,” Bad Cop grumbled, embarrassed, and Benny turned to blow him a kiss.</p><p>“…Is he <em>smiling??</em> Oh my God, he’s <em>smiling</em>,” White gasped.</p><p>“Shush, Lenny, you’ll scare him off.” Benny reached back for him. “B, come here, I wanna introduce you to everyone!”</p><p>“We’ve met,” Ken ground out as Bad Cop stepped closer to them, taking Benny’s hand. Benny ignored his grumbling.</p><p>“Guys, this is my boyfriend, Cary Callaghan. B, this is Ken Reid, Leonard and Jennifer Wright, and Penelope Coleman.”</p><p>Bad Cop stared at the two Wrights. “…Are you siblings?”</p><p>The pair grinned at that. “We’re cousins, actually,” Jennifer answered. “But we get that a lot.”</p><p>“Ben. They don’t look much older than <em>you</em>.” Bad Cop turned to him. “Were they stuck in stasis as long as you were?”</p><p>“Nnnooooooo…?” Benny drew out, looking uncomfortable.</p><p>Ken sighed. “This isn’t a conversation to have in public. Come on, I know a place we can talk.” He led them further into the complex, opening the door to a small conference room and ushering them in. When they were all in, he closed the door and turned to Bad Cop. “If you’re <em>really</em> serious about Benny, you need to know about this.”</p><p>“Ken-”</p><p>“Benny, he’s going to find out eventually anyway.” He turned his attention back to Bad Cop. “The stasis pods we had were still somewhat experimental. We thought we got all the bugs ironed out so they would function without causing damage, and to an extent we did- all the trial runs gave us positive results. What we didn’t know was that we made them to work a little <em>too</em> well. The four of us were in stasis for less than twenty-four <em>hours</em>, and you can see for yourself the results of <em>that</em>. We’ve aged since, but <em>very</em> slowly. With Benny having been under for twenty or so <em>years</em>…” Ken shrugged. “We’re the reason they scrapped the cryostasis project.”</p><p>“Ben, why didn’t you say anything…?”</p><p>Benny hugged himself, staring resolutely at the floor. “How exactly do you <em>start</em> that conversation? ‘Oh, by the way, I might effectively be immortal, so you might wanna think twice about getting involved with me’?” He didn’t fight when Bad Cop pulled him close, and sniffled when a kiss was pressed to his curls.</p><p>“Just so long as you don’t get bored of this old man.”</p><p>“<em>As if</em>.” He wrapped his arms around Bad Cop, holding on tight.</p><p>Ken shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking a little uncomfortable at their open affection. “Okay, <em>maybe</em> I can see why you like him, now,” he admitted, and Benny smirked into Bad Cop’s shirt.</p><p>“You guys are <em>so cute</em>,” Jennifer gushed. “So now that we got <em>that</em> angst-fest out of the way- what brings you here?”</p><p>“Oh!” Benny gasped, and Bad Cop let go of him as he turned back to his friends. “That’s right! I had a nightmare last night.”</p><p>“…Okay?”</p><p>“Okay so Busy’s staying with me until he gets back on his own feet, so I kinda woke him up with my screaming and I guess I punched him-”</p><p>“Nice one,” Lenny snickered.</p><p>“-anyway I screamed something at him about not letting <em>something</em> hurt you guys so we thought maybe my issue is repressed memories and came to see if you guys might know something, or if there might be anything in the records about what happened before and during our last launch, cause I’m <em>sure</em> you would have brought me up to date if something <em>did</em> happen, right?” He stared them down. They stared back.</p><p>“…Benny, I don’t know what you were dreaming about, but <em>nothing happened</em>,” Penelope said slowly. “It really was just an accident with some space debris. Believe me, we thought to check the records too, to see if there was something wrong with the ship before we launched. They’re clean.”</p><p>“But…” Benny slumped.</p><p>“Benny, sweetie, you always <em>did</em> have an overactive imagination,” Jennifer sighed.</p><p>“You wouldn’t be trying to <em>hide</em> something from him, would you?” Bad Cop growled, glaring at them suspiciously.</p><p>Lenny shook his head. “Scout’s honor,” he promised. “All our memories are a little messed up from shortly before the accident, probably from the stasis, so we wanted to look into it too. That was all we found. If there was trouble, we wouldn’t hide it from him. Benny’s <em>family</em>.”</p><p>Benny leaned back against Bad Cop, unable to hide his disappointment. “Thanks anyway, guys,” he said quietly. “I think I’m gonna go check the records anyway- not that I think you <em>would</em> lie to me, I just. I need to see it with my own eyes.”</p><p>Ken nodded. “Understandable.” The pair left the conference room without a word, Bad Cop’s arm around Benny. Lenny drifted up to his side, twining his fingers with Ken’s.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?”</p><p>“I just hate that we don’t have any answers for him. Not the ones he wants, anyway.”</p><p>“He’ll find them,” Penelope decided. “If anyone’s determined enough to dig them up, it’s him. And I can’t imagine anyone better to help him than Bad Cop. It’s not us, but <em>somebody</em> is definitely hiding <em>something</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>